The Perks of Puberty
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Aladdin is having night sweats, and other problems that accompany puberty. He meets Judar while on a walk to relieve the heat, and the dark Magi will show him how to alleviate the heat. He teaches Aladdin all the perks of puberty. Really, this should say a senseless excuse to pair up Judar and Aladdin! All warnings inside!


**A/N) Kikky Chan and Angelic Land, here you go! Over three thousand words of Aladdin Shota smut!**

 **Warnings (for everyone else) Smut, PWP, Shota (like as in little boys having sex), dub con, and a little non con. A few lessons on the body as Aladdin learns a thing about his body. Yaoi! Two boys doing the sexy times! If anything about this bothers you...do yourself a favor and leave**

 **I don't own Magi! I only wish I did.**

Aladdin threw the covers off his bed. It was so unbearably hot. His body was burning up. Puberty, was being evil to him, and taking a toll on his body. He had ruined several pairs of sleep pants, underwear, and bed sheets, thanks to those annoying wet dreams. Currently, his small erection, was straining against his underwear. He sighed, and decided to go for a walk. He put on his pants, (thankful they were baggy and puffy) put on his vest, and grabbed his staff.

He and a group of others from Sindria, had gone traveling, and they were staying in a really nice hotel. They had met others from the Kou empire while there. After the time they fought together, some of the household members were actually kind to them. Even Judar seemed nice, but the smile he gave Aladdin made him shudder in fear. He walked quietly, padding through the hallway. He came across a balcony, overlooking the ocean. 't even wonder why the wide double doors were already open. He walked over to the edge of the balcony, and grabbed on to the railing, staring in wonder. The moon and stars were being reflected by the ocean, that was gently waving in to meet the shore.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it, baby magi?" A voice asked.

Aladdin jumped in fear, thinking he was alone, and frowned at the nickname. He looked over, and saw purple lined, red eyes, staring at the moon. Judar. He looked...almost calm. His alabaster skin was lit up from the light of the moon, and his eyes reflected the thousands of stars twinkling in the sky. He was breathtaking. Almost...beautiful.

"Yeah...it is." Aladdin said.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Judar asked. His voice sounded genuinely inquisitive, but Aladdin knew better. Judar was a grade A actor. In the relaxed atmosphere, Aladdin decided to be honest

"Yeah. I was just really hot, and decided to go on a walk. What are you doing out?"

"Don't sleep much," Judar answered, he closed his eyes and turned around. He leaned his backside against the railing "I've always been a night owl. Probably because my nightmares. Not that they bother me." His voice held some bite at the end, and Aladdin took a step back.

Judar opened his eyes, and walked over to Aladdin, laying a cool hand on his forehead. "Gods kid, you really are burning up. Are you getting sick?"

Aladdin felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. Only adding to the heat "No, not sick. It's just puberty."

Judar laughed "Why are you walking around then? Go to your room, and take care of it, so you can sleep."

Innocent blue eyes looked at Judar with confusion "Take care of it? There is a way to do that?"

Judar slapped his hand to his face "The entirety of Sinbad's army and allies is full of idiots. Haven't you...I don't know how to word this. Uh, touched down there, to relieve the heat?"

Aladdin made a face "Why would I touch it? I pee from there. You're teasing me and being mean, aren't you, Judar?"

"No, I'm telling the truth, honest!" He looked at Aladdin's less than convinced face "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

Before Aladdin could ask, one of Judar's hands came up, and grabbed his private area. It felt like someone shocked him with lightning magic, and a soft, unintentional moan, escaped his mouth. His breathing got ragged, as that hand coaxed his prick to full hardness.

"Ju-Judar, stop." Aladdin whined.

Judar smirked "Why, baby magi? It feels good, right? You want to come back to my room, and finish?"

Aladdin couldn't believe he considered this. He also couldn't believe he was so deep in pleasure, that he followed the older Magi to his room.

"Alright," Judar said, after locking the door behind them "Get naked, little Magi."

Aladdin looked up at Judar, with a deep red blush across his cheeks. He removed his vest, and dropped it to the floor. He also leaned his staff against the wall. Then he hesitated "I-I'm embarrassed."

"Why?" Judar asked, pulling off his scarf "We are both boys here."

"Exactly! You are going to fix my problem, but Sinbad said you can do that with a girl. I really like soft boobs. I think he said it's called sex."

Judar grabbed his bare stomach, and started laughing. He didn't stop, even when Aladdin looked at him with confusion. Eventually, he wiped the tears from his eyes "I can almost guarantee you, that Sinbad is taking care of his problems with his assistant!"

"He has sex with Ja'far?"

"Oh yeah. It's obvious."

"Oh, well in that case," Aladdin started pulling his puffy pants down. They dropped to the floor, and he stepped out of them.

Judar smiled wickedly, and took off the black choli that covered his upper torso, leaving his whole upper half exposed. He climbed into his bed, and leaned his back against the headboard "Alright, little magi, come sit between my legs."

Aladdin smiled. He was so full of innocence, and Judar couldn't wait to take it from him. Maybe that wasn't the only reason he was doing this, but it was a large majority. The blue haired magi jumped into the bed, and laid his back against Judar's chest.

"Here we go. Don't ask me to stop, just relax, and let your body react, okay."

Aladdin nodded in understanding. Judar wrapped his arms around the little Magi's waist, and pulled him close. He leaned down, and started kissing and nipping softly on the boy's neck. He licked a trail up to his ears. Aladdin could feel his body getting hotter and hotter, and he whined, as the mouth continued its assault on his neck and ears. Judar trailed a hand up the tiny chest, and found a nipple. He began rolling it between his fingers, and delighted when Aladdin gave a jolt and a moan. He stopped the nipple abuse, and trailed his hand down the small chest and flat stomach. Then, he grabbed the boy's hardened member. Aladdin gasped, but didn't protest. Judar began moving his hand up and down. Squeezing and stroking the length n his hand.

Aladdin bit down on his lip. His body was sweating from the heat. He fought the urge to thrash around, and whines and moans threatened to escape his throat. It felt weird, and yet, really good at the same time. He began to buck his hips into the hand. It felt so good. He needed more. Judar forced the boy back down, and splayed his legs on either side of his own. Before Aladdin even knew what was going on, there was a slick finger in his backside. He yelped and tried go pull away, but now Judar had a very tight grip on his penis.

"Ju-Judar you're hurting me!" the little Magi whined.

"Well if you relaxed, it would be easier." Judar growled at him.

Aladdin grit his teeth, forcing his body to relax. He took a few deep breathes, but nothing could stop the searing pain in his backside

"Move your hand." He told the dark haired Magi.

Judar complied, moving his finger in and out of the tight hole. "Look at me, Aladdin."

The boy was shocked at hearing his name, and he turned to look. His eyes went wide, when soft lips were on his own. It was a really good distraction, as another finger worked into his body. He whined into Judar's mouth, and was greeted with a slick tongue. That felt nice. What was even better, was when the hand on his arousal resumed it's stroking. Aladdin pulled away from the kiss, and started to pant. His backside didn't hurt much anymore, and the fire in his body was back.

Judar smirked and added a third finger, delighting in the little Magi's whine. He hooked his fingers inside the boy, and Aladdin came undone. The boy trembled, and moaned loudly, as ribbons of semen began coating Judar's hand, as he slowed down to firm, hard, squeezing motions.

Aladdin went boneless against Judar's chest. "What...what was that?"

"The orgasm? Or striking your prostate?" Judar asked.

"B-both."

"Inside your body, is a sweet spot known as a prostate. People who aren't used to that stimulation can sometimes have an immediate orgasm. Orgasms, for men, are when you have enough stimulation to your body, and semen comes out of your penis."

"Oh. Do you do that too?"

"Sure do, baby Magi. Your are going to help me now."

Aladdin gulped "H-help?"

"Well yeah. Don't you think you should help me with my problem too?"

Aladdin twisted around when he felt something poking his back. He inhaled sharply, when he saw the outline of Judar's arousal in his leg dress.

Judar gave a cheeky grin, slid off his leg dress, and tossed it to the floor. He didn't wear underwear, so now he was naked. "You can just do what I did to you, or put your mouth on it, your choice." He told the smaller Magi.

Aladdin couldn't say no. Judar had been so nice to him. With a shaking hand, he grasped Judar's length, earning a gasp from the dark Magi. He realized his small hand wouldn't be enough, so he brought his other hand up to stroke the hardness. It was already slick, so his hands glided easily along the length. He assumed he was doing good, from the sounds Judar was making.

"Hey, Judar?" He asked. A question was swirling around in his head, and he needed it answered.

"Huh?" Judar moaned out.

"What we are doing...is this sex?"

Judar grabbed Aladdin by his hands to stop him "No, this isn't sex. Are you curious about that?"

Aladdin glanced from his full hands, up to red eyes, and gave a nod.

Judar thought for a moment "We can have sex, if you would like."

Aladdin's blue eyes widened "We can?"

Judar nodded "Sure can. It's going to hurt, like when I had my fingers in you, but with some work, it could feel really good."

Aladdin bit his bottom lip. He was taken off guard by this sweet side of Judar, and also nervous about having sex. He had heard a lot of adults talking about it. Even his best friend, Alibaba, had already had sex. They told him he would learn even he was older. Aladdin wanted to prove to them he wasn't a child, and Judar was going to help him. He nodded his head "Let's do it."

Judar laughed wickedly. "Listen, if you squirm, whine, or do anything I don't like, I will seal you to this bed with ice magic. Got it?"

Aladdin nodded his head, and was flipped quickly. He was on his back, splayed on the bed, with a dark haired Magi above him. He squeaked, when a soft mouth pushed onto his. He wasn't used to kissing yet, but he liked it, eagerly opening his mouth for a wet tongue. He felt a soft hand trail down his chest, and stroke his stomach. He sighed into Judar's mouth, and enjoyed all the soft touches. He could feel his body starting to spark back to life, like a small fire in his belly. He liked it. He heard Judar messing with something, but his eyes were happily closed, trying to follow the movement of lips and tongue with his own. It wasn't until a slick finger pushed into his body, that he finally pulled away. It wasn't that bad, seeing as he had undergone this earlier, so he relaxed and let Judar keep kissing him.

He gripped onto strong biceps when the second finger go in. He went through this too, but the stretching, burning, and full feeling, crashed all around him. He could feel the fingers wiggling and moving, attempting to tear his poor backside apart.

He pulled away from the kiss, and ignored the saliva connecting them together, when a third finger went inside. He groaned in discomfort. This really hurt. He had three fingers in him, but no one could ever be prepared for the pain.

Judar moved his hand, to barely swipe against the gland inside Aladdin's body. Aladdin felt his leg shake, as he gave out a low moan.

"Flip around Aladdin, onto your hands and knees." Judar whispered against his lips.

Aladdin whined when the fingers left his body. He went from feeling overly full, to completely empty. He complied, and rolled over. He pulled his body up onto his hands and knees. He looked behind him, and noticed Judar stroking his length

"What is that slick stuff?" He asked. He realized Judar had been keeping his fingers slick somehow, and was now rubbing something against his length.

"Lantern oil," Judar replied "It's safe, and trust me, you don't want to try this dry."

Aladdin decided to just trust Judar, and looked back at the head board. He felt something poke at his backside, and thought nothing of it, until something thick tied to force its way inside his body. He gave a yelp, and moved to pull away, but Judar held him fast and firm by his hips. He cried out, tears pouring down his face, as it felt like a flaming sword was being shoved into his body. He covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his cries. They fell on deaf ears anyway.

Judar groaned in delight. The tiny Magi was so tight and hot. He knew that if he could get all of his length inside of Aladdin, the boy would melt at his touch. He stopped trying to be gentle, and forced his penis deep inside the boy.

Aladdin shot up, his back crashing into Judar's torso. The dark Magi wasn't expecting that, and toppled over, with his head hanging off the bed, and a Magi moaning loudly, sinking father down into his cock.

"Oh my Gods..." Aladdin breathed out, as his blue eyes fluttered shut.

He felt incredibly filled, but even just breathing had his entire body feeling a type of stimulation. Judar picked his head up, and grinned. He hefted himself up, and wrapped his arms around the boy's torso.

The movement jerked Aladdin's body around, and he cried out in pleasure. It all consumed his entire being. He writhed around, and heard Judar beginning to pant. He turned around and looked at the older magi. His cheeks were flushed up the same color as his eyes.

"Keep...keep going, baby magi. This feels good." He kissed the boy's shoulder gently, and Aladdin felt his entire face go red. He rolled his hips, as he turned around, releasing another string of moans. He felt hands working on his hair, and realized that Judar had undone the braid. Those same hands then grabbed his hair roughly, and forced him to lay flush with Judar's chest.

The dark Magi flipped them around, and pinned the boy under his weight. He braced his upper body with his arms. He began to thrust into Aladdin, with reckless abandon. He felt like he was being swallowed by the tight and wet heat. His senses overloaded with the feeling of sweat down his body, the sounds of moans and slapping skin all around them, and even the taste of lust and sex in the air. He looked at the back of the young magi's head that was thrown back in bliss. He wasn't sure how things got to this point, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

Aladdin was fisting the sheets under his body. He was pinned to the bed, but the thrusts rocked his body, and made his tiny prick rub against the sheets. He could feel a familiar building and coiling sensation in his stomach. His moans and whines escalating in volume and pitch.

"Ju-Judar...I...I am going to..." He panted, but Judar cut him off.

"Shut up Aladdin! Just let yourself feel." Judar grunted.

His thrusts were getting erratic. The heat of his body was all rushing into his throbbing and heavy cock. He was ready to burst, but he wanted to hold on. He needed Aladdin to come completely undone first.

Aladdin did. The blue haired magi screamed into the sheets, as his entire body tensed up, followed by extreme body convulsions. The rapture that washed over him completely dispelled any heat he might have ever felt. This was the perk of puberty, sex was amazing.

Judar finally hit his breaking point when Aladdin's scream tore through the night. The muscles clamped onto his rigid member, and he buried it to the hilt, as he groaned in release. He completely filled up the tiny Magi's body with his hot semen. He collapsed in exhaustion.

Aladdin squeaked "You are crushing me!"

"Shut up! I'm the one that did all the work!"

"But you're heavy!"

"I am not. You're just an ungrateful brat!" Judar pulled his flaccid penis out of the boy, and rolled off of him and onto his back.

"I am not! You didn't let me thank you. Thank you, Judar. I'm so happy I got to see this side of you!" Aladdin gave him a tired smile.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. Now you know how to deal with puberty." His eyes went wide when a small body cuddled up on top of him.

"It won't ever be as good as it was right now with you." Aladdin collapsed on top of Judar from exhaustion. Obviously, he was ignoring all the semen covering their bodies.

"What the hell? No! Get off baby Magi. I don't cuddle." He was going to push him onto the floor, but then Aladdin nuzzled his chest ,and gave a soft snore. Judar's hands froze, and a blush covered his cheeks "Damn...you don't have to be so cute." he sighed heavily in resignation "Goodnight, Aladdin." And he planted a kiss on Aladdin's forehead, and ran his fingers through his unbraided sky blue hair.

It was going to be pretty funny when the people of Sindria found out where the Magi slept last night.

But Aladdin wouldn't care. This would be the best sleep he had gotten since he started puberty.


End file.
